Neo Z Chapter 1
by Antman
Summary: This is the begining of what I hope to be a good long series. Please email me with suggestions.
1. Default Chapter

The New Begining  
  
"Once again. Levin. Once again," said Master Windi, obviously annoyed.  
"Master Windi, I can't do this. It is too hard," whined the little Saiyan.  
"Begin this exercise again," Windi said, ignoring his complaints, and grabbed another 6 rocks. He then tossed them over Levin's head.   
Levin suddenly powered up and began firing small energy balls at the rocks, trying not to let any touch the ground. He shot to his left, did a back flip and shot under his legs at another. He landed this on his left hand and shot two more inches from the ground. He stuck out his tail and caught another, at the same time disintegrating the last with a punch. Finally he threw the rock he had previously caught on his tail into the air, and destroyed it. He was overjoyed.   
Levin was a thirteen-year-old boy, who was training at Windi's Martial Arts Palace. He had strait black hair, parted in the middle. He was wearing a red Karate Gi, tied in the middle with a red rope. It had a hole for his tail in the back. The symbol on the front was the Son family symbol, and the back was the symbol of Windi, his Master and the head of the Palace. "Ha Ha, I am the greatest," said Levin very smugly.  
"No, SonLevin, earlier Trunks destroyed 10." replied Windi.  
Levin's smile abruptly disappeared, and a shocked look came over his face. Trunks was his rival, and had been since the first day of their training at 'Windi's Martial Arts Palace'. Trunks was named after one of his ancient relatives, and was from the bloodline of Vegetta. Levin was from SonGoku's bloodline. After these two facts where established, the two where instantly rivals. "Well, I am sure I could do 11" replied Levin after a long pause.  
Windi chuckled a bit then agreed. He grabbed 11 of the stones and threw them into the air. Rage fueled Levin's blood as he powered up. He began blasting at the stones. Two to his left, one on his right. He jumped up and did a sort of splits, kicking two more stones. As he landed he saw three in front of him. He pulled off three impressively quick punches to take them out. He looked around and realized the remaining three where almost to the ground. He jumped at them and destroyed two, but missed the last one. Then he saw Trunks, who was standing to his side, messing with Levins Namakian friend Karmaz.  
Trunks was wearing Gi just like Levins, except it was blue, and the symbol on front was of the Vegetta family. He had brown hair in the typical Saiyan fashion. Him and his friends had completed their training for the day and where waiting for the remaining pupils to finish. Karmaz was being picked on because he was the only Namek at this Palace, even though he was as skilled as all of the other fighters. "Go back to Namek where you belong, green boy," Trunks said, pushing Karmaz back.   
Levin walked over behind Karmaz. Karmaz was a Namek that dressed in the traditional Gi like all the others, but his was green. As he did that Trunks human friends Donnatz, with long blue hair; Napoer, with strait short purple hair; and Vinneson, with spikie red hair: came up behind their gang leader. "Listen, you leave him alone! He is more skilled than all of you," yelled Levin in a very angry voice.   
"Maybe so, but you aren't. I am positive you wouldn't fight me one on one. You will lose just like your father was a loser," challenged Trunks.  
With that, Levin was extremely angered, and launched a gigantic but quick kick attack at Trunks' head. Trunks' hair was blown by the wind from the kick as he ducked to avoid it. Trunks retaliated with a leg sweep, but Levin simply began flying up to avoid it. After he was about twenty feet up, he looked down at Trunks. Trunks flew up to where Levin was and began a barrage of punches, each hitting Levin in the stomach. Levin answered by flying back a foot and kicking Trunks in the chest. Trunks began spitting blood and was thrown backwards through a wall and out into the street. Levin flew through the hole that was created and landed in the middle of the street. Cars where zooming by and swerving to miss the boy. [Where is he?] Levin thought, and suddenly from above him he heard, "Right here you Kakorat wannabe!" Levin looked up just in time to see Trunks flying down and elbowing him in the back of his head. Levin fell to the ground, creating a crater in the pavement. Trunks picked up Levin by his hair, and kicked him in the nose, which immediately began bleeding. Trunks attempted to kick Levin again, but he dropped down and gave him a leg sweep. Trunks fell onto his back, and Levin kicked him in the nose. He also began bleeding.   
Levin was in such pain he could hardly stand, but could not give up. As Trunks stood up, Levin punched him in the face with all his force. Trunks stumbled back from the punch, then came back and hit Levin with all his force. Levin's knees bent and he nearly fell, but then he rebounded with another punch. This one knocked Trunks down, but he was certainly not out. Trunks stood up and kicked Levin in the gut. Levin answered with yet another punch to Trunk's now blood covered face. Trunks jumped up and did a roundhouse kick which connected with Levins jaw, promptly breaking it. Levin spun around from the attack, then fell to the ground. Trunks then yelled out, "Come on boys, lets take out this chump."  
His three human friends flew over to the street where Trunks was standing. Levin knew he was going to be destroyed and had no hope. Suddenly Vinneson was knocked down by an energy blast. Then a green flash came by and knocked down Donnatz and Napoer. It was Karmaz, and he was kicking some bad dude butt. "Now who is the weakling," the Namek yelled to Trunks as he punched the now knocked down Donnatz.  
Levin took this distraction to grab Trunks' ankle and throwing him out into a passing by car. The car swerved off the road into a nearby building. Then Levin stood up and flew over to where Karmaz was. Trunks flew rolled off of the car and flew to where his buddies where getting up. Suddenly from the palace Windi yelled, "BOYS!! QUIT!! YOU ARE ALL EXPELLED, AND I PROMISE NONE OF YOU WILL EVER TRAIN IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!! LEAVE BEFORE I GET ANGRY!!"  
Trunks looked Levin strait in the eyes and said, "Tonight, midnight, you and the Namek versus me and Napoer. Meet us at South Crokes Island,"  
With that they all flew away, getting ready for the battle.  



	2. Neo Warriors Chapter 2

  
Fight For Your Life  
  
"Gosh, it is cold. Are you sure Trunks is gonna show up?" asked Karmaz, "I mean we have been waiting for almost an hour, and..." as he was saying that two figures flew up. It was Trunks and Napoer.  
"Sorry we took so long," said Trunks unapologetically, "Now lets fight!!"  
With that Levin and Karmaz where hit from behind by Donnatz and Vinneson. They began laughing as Trunks and Napoer joined them. "You all though this would be a fair fight, Ha. Napoer and Donnatz, take the Namek, Me and Vinneson will destroy this sorry excuse for a Son."  
Just then a meteor flew across the sky and came down on the neighboring Island Island, blowing it up. Two more meteors came towards the ground, one hitting Snake Island and one landing off the coast of South Croaks. The later meteor sent a large tidal wave crashing towards the island. "FLY!" commanded Levin as they all took off into the sky, avoiding the water.   
"Nah, really. Thanks Levin, I would of never thought of that myself," said Trunks sarcastically.   
"Listen," yelled Karmaz, taking command of the situation, "we all need to go back to Krab Island, since it is the only island with people on it near here, and it is all of our home island."  
They all flew to Krab Island and hovered above the center of it, waiting for a meteor to come towards their home. Trunks turned to his friends, "Donnatz, Napoer, and Vinneson, you all go to find people to help us. Alert the town of what is happening."  
When they had left Trunks turned to Levin and stuck out his hand. "I'm sorry about what has happened, and I think we need to make an alliance."  
Levin shook Trunks' hand then looked up. Two meteors where heading down towards the southern end of the island. Levin charged up all his power and shot an energy beam, as did Trunks and Karmaz. One of the Meteors was destroyed; the other was knocked off of its course into the ocean. [I wonder what is doing this] thought Levin. Suddenly another gigantic meteor came down. It was so huge; it could easily crush the island. Levin, Trunks, and Karmaz shot at it with all they had. The meteor was still coming down with all its speed. The warriors started floating down lower and lower, as the Meteor got closer and closer. Then Karmaz yelled out, "Think of what will happen if this meteor hits, all of your families will die!"  
Rage fueled Levins blood, and suddenly his power began growing. He looked over at Trunks and noticed tears flowing down his face. Suddenly Levin felt a change within him. Electricity was flying out of his body. He felt his muscles bulking up, and his energy growing even higher. His hair became golden, his eyes became green, and he had transformed into a Super Saiyan.   
Levin looked over at Levin and noticed the same changes had taken place in him. The two began using their most powerful attacks. A Kamehameha Wave came from Levins newly enlarged arms as Trunks shot a Final Flash towards the rock. The two attacks hit the Meteor, and suddenly it changed. The rocky exterior of the rock was blown off, leaving only a large metallic sphere falling towards Earth. "Those aren't Meteors at all!!" yelled an enraged Karmaz, "someone is attacking Earth."  
Trunks suddenly yelled, "Move Now!!" as he flew out of the path of the sphere.   
Levin was about to move when he looked over at Karmaz, who was still firing at the object. The meteor was only about 20 feet away, so Levin knew what he had to do. He grabbed Karmaz around the waist and pulled him out of the way, with no time to spare. Karmaz's leg was snagged by the sphere and pulled off, sending purple blood everywhere. Levin kept flying as fast as he could holding onto Karmaz. Suddenly a bright light engulfed everything around Levin, nearly blinding him. He felt some debris hitting his body as he stopped flying and turned to look at the destruction.   
Where Krab Island once sat was now a huge crater, rapidly filling with water. "They are all dead. I couldn't stop it. I was to weak!!" yelled Trunks.  
"Listen, Karmaz, that was a good idea to make us become Super Saiyan. Are you okay?" asked Levin.  
The angered Trunks continued, "Even by becoming a Super Saiyan, my attacks did nothing."  
Karmaz replied, "I heard that to become one you need to use the pain of loss, so I thought that would help. Yeah I am okay, let me regenerate then I can fly."  
Suddenly Karmaz let out a scream, and a new leg shot out of his stump. Levin released him then turned around to Trunks. "Listen, Trunks, you where not the only failure. We all failed. There is nothing we can do."  
"Actually," started Karmaz, "we can find the Dragon Balls and wish for all the people killed by the meteors to be revived."  
"We might be able too," said Trunks, turning to Karmaz, "but we should probably figure out what was attacking us as well. Can we ask the Dragon that question?"  
"I don't think many people ask the Almighty Dragon questions, but maybe we could. I don't see why not, but we should probably consult Dende."  
  



	3. Neo Warriors Chapter 3

The Pieces Come Together  
  
Karmaz had explained what had happened earlier on the islands, then asked Dende if the Dragon could be used to gain information. "You should be able to ask the Dragon questions," replied Dende, then adding, "but the hardest part will be finding the balls themselves. Trunks, I am sure that at Capsule Corporation you can find a Dragon Ball Radar, the kind that Bulma made many many years ago. If any of you need help, I will always be here."  
As they where leaving Mr. Popo approached them. "Will you please stay and eat before you begin your quest."  
"Actually, we should probably..." started Trunks, but he was soon interrupted.  
"I would love to eat!" yelled Levin, pushing bye Trunks towards the food laid out on the ground.  
After Levin had eaten a good 20 bowls of food, Trunks convinced him to get up. "You are truly a Son!" commented Dende as the trio flew away towards Capsule Corp.  
When they arrived, Mi, Trunks mother, was waiting. On the way to Capsule Corp. Trunks had called his mom. "Hi honey!" Mi said, giving Trunks a huge hug.  
She walked in followed by the others. Capsule Corp. was now one of the Earths greatest technological facilities and employed over 3000 scientists to research. The place was so big, the only way to get around was small hover cars. The four stepped onto one of the hover cars. Mi pressed a few of the buttons on the keypad, and suddenly the car lifted off the ground and shot down a corridor. "We have very primitive blueprints for a Dragon Ball Radar made by Bulma Briefs, but we must revise and rebuild a working model. It should take about 2 days. You should all rest here until then."  
"Mother," Trunks argued, "there is no telling what kind of enemy attacked. Levin, Karmaz, and I must be in top fighting condition attacking these enemies. We must go to the training room."  
Mi thought about it for a moment then pressed more buttons on the keypad. The Hover Car quickly took a side hallway and stopped in front of a large metal door. "Alright Trunks will tell you about the specifics of the training room. But remember, if any of you are knocked out, the simulation will not stop. And call each other if you need any help. Here are three video phones. Just attach them to your ear, the hologram will appear in front of you. If any of you are knocked out, the other two will get a message and your location. Here are some sensu beans. You can each have 2. Have fun."   
The training room was various corridors and hallways. "This is the training room," announced Trunks, "Their are various robotic enemies inside. The object is to get in and not get knocked out for a certain time limit. We will train for 2 hours today."  
He pressed a button and the door slammed shut. "Oh yes, and if you meet any other of the training people in here, don't worry about attacking them, it is all part of the training."  
They all took off in their different directions. Levin turned Super Saiyan and flew down a long winding hallway. When he got to the end of it he saw it was a dead end. Levin turned to go back to the beginning, but noticed two robots holding swords where blocking his path. They where both built like the normal human robots, one red and one blue. Blue swung his sword at Levin hard. Levin jumped back, barely avoiding it. The sword cut the front of Levin's gi and flew deep into the solid steel wall. Red jumped over his brother and attempted to punch Levin. Levin grabbed his sword-bearing arm and then stuck his foot on Red's chest. Levin pulled as hard as he could, ripping the arm from its socket. [I am the man!] thought Levin as he took the sword from the now dismembered arm and used it to cut off Blue's head. Then he turned to Red and stabbed him in his robotic neck. Red stumbled back into the wall, and Levin blasted him with an energy beam. Levin stuck the sword in his belt as he took off.  
[That wasn't too hard] thought Levin as he returned to the entrance and went down another hallway. This one led to a large room, in which three people where fighting. One was a very muscular, very tall human, who was winning the fight. Another was one of the robots Levin had fought, except for the fact this one had three arms and was about 10 feet tall. The final warrior was Karmaz, apparently doing his best to avoid the tall human. Tribot saw Levin and ran at him. Levin pulled out the sword and got ready to block his attack. All three of Tribots swords came crashing down at Levin, luckily for him he had the sword out to block the attack. Levin kicked Tribots leg and knocked him down to the ground. As Levin was doing that, he heard Karmaz yell, "Levin, I need some support."  
Levin attempted to throw the sword to his Namakian friend, but the tall human knocked it away. As it was flying through the air, Karmaz used his Namakian talent of stretching limbs and grabbed the sword. He brought it back and tried to stab the human. Instead the sword bent when it contacted him, but let out a high electronic shock knocking the man unconscious. As the fight distracted Levin, Tribot kicked him in the head. Levin fell to the ground and Tribot attempted stab him. Right before the sword contacted the skin, Karmaz shot a blast and destroyed Tribots mechanical head. Levin got up to thank Karmaz, and then their phones went off.   
Mi's head appeared in the hologram, and yelled, "Calling all warriors. Calling all Warriors. Earth is under attack. Earlier some spherical metallic asteroids, thought to be space debris, hit various places on Earth. Within the last hour the spheres have opened up, revealing they are actually spaceships for carrying an alien race. The aliens are attacking Earth as we speak. Every available fighter needs to fight. Mi out."  
Then the hologram disappeared and came up again, and again it had Mi's face on it. "Trunks, Levin, Karmaz. Report to my office. Trunks, show them where it is."  
Levin dropped the sword as he and Karmaz flew to the entrance. Trunks was their waiting. "Follow me, I know how to get to mothers office."  
Trunks took off into the corridor, where thousands of people where running towards the exits to fight. Suddenly the hallways began widening. They became 3 times their normal size, which was most likely a feature for fast evacuation. After about ten minutes of flying against the crowd the group made it to Mi's office. Inside dozens of scientist where running around, pressing various buttons on large computers. The three flew up above the crowd, looking for me. "There she is!" yelled Karmaz, pointing to the other side of the room.  
When they arrived to her, she took them into a smaller adjoining room. She pulled three very small computer chips out of a case, and asked them to give her their phones. As she was installing the chips, she talked. "I hate to do this too you all, but you must find the Dragon Balls as fast as possible. Stay together, and watch out. These aliens that are attacking are very powerful. They look like humans. After you find the balls, bring them back here. These computer chips will act as Dragon Ball radars. I have a ship for you to take. Please be careful, you are now in a war zone. And before you all go, change into this armor. It is so the earth people know what side you are on.  
She presented them with some new armor. It was a blue body suit, with a large red chest plate and long red boots and gloves. It also had a helmet with a tented glass that coverers the entire face. The tented glass could be turned to a computer screen, which would display anything from the phones. "Oh yeah, I forgot, look on the back. I gave your group a name."   
On the back, it had the words Neo Z, and the symbol of a Z with a line going though it. The Neo Z warriors took off to find the Dragon Balls.  
  



End file.
